The invention relates to a cover to prevent undesired spraying of fluids from movable nozzles, pipes, tubes, hoses and the like. The invention is of particular use in conjunction with swimming pool cleaning machines. The pressure necessary to produce a stream of fluid for use in pressure cleaning, coating, or other applications of the fluid can cause the exit orifice or nozzle to move due to the pressure differential created by the exiting of the fluid. Such action is what commonly propels jet and rocket engines. When inadequately restrained, the nozzles tend to whip about due to this jet action, causing the fluid to be sprayed uncontrollably. Often such spray pressure is desired but the movement is not, allowing the nozzle to simply be mechanically fixed to a support to prevent such movement.
In other instances the whipping motion, or the ability to easily move the nozzle is desirable, preventing fixing the nozzle to a support. The present invention finds particular use in applications to prevent water from the pressure cleaning nozzle in swimming pool cleaners from being sprayed out of the swimming pool. Such spraying out of the pool is quite undesirable since the water is full of chemicals which leave water spots on windows, vehicles, furniture, etc. as well as being quite annoying to people in the vicinity of the pool who are unexpectedly sprayed with the cold high pressure stream of water.
Other applications of the invention include those where a spray stream is desired to be restrained to certain directions or areas, or where uncontrolled spraying is to be diminished. Such application for example would include a fire hose where it is desired to prevent the hose from whipping about uncontrollable in the event the holder loses grip on the hose.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of reducing the undesirable spray of pressurized fluid streams such as liquid, gas, slurry or others, from a nozzle. Typical applications include those where a nozzle can be caused by fluid pressure to whip about if left unsecured, or whenever the nozzle is deflected from a known range of positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the Prior art it is known that to provide various weighting and holding devices to prevent the nozzle from flailing about from the propulsion caused by discharge of pressurized fluid. Such uncontrolled spraying can be mitigated by securing the nozzle to direct the spray in a harmless direction. In some applications, for example such as swimming pool cleaners, it is desired to have the nozzle, and even the hose to which it is attached, flail about so that clamping and weighting are undesirable. What is needed is a device which will allow the propulsion action to cause the nozzle (and hose) to whip about within known parameters, while preventing the fluid stream to uncontrollably shoot about.